De cuando descubrimos la magia
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Los años pasan volando, ya pasaron diez años desde que leyó el primer libro...y ella aún cree en la magia. La perspectiva de una lectora.


Bueno, bueno, el maravilloso universo de _Harry Potter_ pertenece nuestra reina _J.K. Rowling._

Fanfiction dedicado a **Fer Velázquez**, I miss you so much.

**DE CUANDO DESCUBRIMOS LA MAGIA**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

**9 AÑOS**

Ella tenía nueve años, su vida transcurría entre libros, juegos y tareas de colegio, televisión… algunos escritos surgían de su pluma en tosca caligrafía, caligrafía propia de una chiquilla de su edad.

Aquel día estaba tan aburrida como una ostra, por lo que decidió abrir el portón y salir de su casa.

Encontró a su amigo Miguel, enfrascado en la lectura de un libro y ella no pudo contener su curiosidad.

-¿Qué libro es ese?- le preguntó con una mal camuflada curiosidad a su amigo de toda la vida.

-Se llama _Harry Potter. _

El título le sonó interesante, así que quiso leerlo de inmediato, pero Miguel le dijo que ese era el segundo libro, y que él hablaría con su prima Ruth para que le prestase el primero, ella esperó con algo de impaciencia que su amigo terminara de leer y, como siempre, pasaron la tarde jugando hasta que comenzó _"Sakura Card Captors"._

.

.

.

.

**11 AÑOS**

Ya había leído dos de los libros y visto dos de las películas, esperaba con inocencia que ese mundo fuese real, que en algún momento le llegue la carta Del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, informándole que era una bruja extranjera nacida de _Muggles_ y que tenía una vacante en el colegio.

Miguel ya tenía 13 años, ella lamentaba que su amigo fuese _muggle_, ya que no recibió carta alguna, y mientras esperaba ansiosa su carta, con una varita tallada toscamente de la ramita de un árbol, practicaba su hechizos, o con ingredientes _"prestados"_ de la alacena de su madre, intentaba –sin éxito- realizar una poción decente, se estremecía imaginándose que el profesor Snape le reprendería por ser hija de _muggles _y por preparar una poción tan fea.

"_Bueno"_, pensó, _"El Profesor Snape nunca le quita puntos a su casa"._ Sonrió.

Ella estaba segura de que el sombrero la pondría en la casa de las Serpientes.

.

.

.

.

**13 AÑOS**

Se había resignado con la fantasía, era una _muggle_ como Miguel, ella nunca recibiría la carta, pero la fantasía era genial.

Sentada en una rama del enorme árbol de mango de su casa, ella imaginaba que era posible tener un profesor como Lupin –por fin había leído el tercer libro, en inglés pero lo leyó-, y como detestó a Severus por revelar que Lupin era un Hombre Lobo _"¡No hay nada de malo en ello!" _Dijo indignada y su madre, que lavaba la ropa cerca, le miró con el ceño fruncido.

.

Durante una siesta de verano, ella intentaba no llorar al leer la muerte de Cedric ni con el discurso de Dumbledore, ni con la despedida de Krum y los demás.

A partir de ahí empezaban los problemas, desde ahora, que el _Señor Tenebroso_ regresó de la muerte, Harry y sus amigos estarían en problemas.

"_Elegir entre lo correcto y lo fácil"_

"_So hard" "Muy difícil"_ pensaba mientras iba dando zancadas por la calle para llegar a su clase de inglés, de nuevo llegaría tarde.

.

"_Vaya"_ murmuró al ver un maltratado ejemplar de _"La Orden del Fénix"_

-¿Qué demonios le pasó?- le preguntó a Ruth intentando que no pareciera un reproche.

-Fue Juanki- Ruth bufó con un dejo de furia-, es un triturador de libros.

"_Claro que lo es"_ pensó ella, le costaría una infinidad leer el pobre libro que parecía más un cúmulo de hojas sueltas que un libro.

.

.

.

.

**14 AÑOS**

Al final no le resultó tan tortuoso leer el libro como lo fue soportar a Dolores Umbridge. Mordía sus uñas con ira porque odiaba a _"Esa bola de pelos color rosa"_, cada vez que castigaba a Harry por decir la verdad. Odiaba que lo tratasen como un loco, el ministro de magia, que en el libro tres le pareció un tío bueno, ahora era le resultaba un odioso, la prensa censurada, la verdad negada, entre ellos un hombre oscuro extendía sus tentáculos por todos los rincones del mundo mágico y, un grupo de jóvenes se rebelaban y daban pelea.

"_Bueno, en esto no se diferencia de la realidad"_ se dijo mientras su mente volaba hacia los libros de historia que narraban sobre dictaduras, censuras, represión y que también narraban sobre los rebeldes de siempre, rebeldes que peleaban contra lo establecido, contra lo injusto...

"_Soy muy joven para esperar"_

Su adolescente y rebelde corazón se regocijaba al comparar al _"Ejército de Dumbledore"_, con los jóvenes del _"Mayo Francés"._

También ella tenía insertada la semilla de la rebelión.

.

Reía a carcajadas mientras se imaginaba a la insoportable suma inquisidora siendo arrastrada por la manada de centauros.

"_Se lo merecía",_ le dijo a Miguel con una sonrisa, él también sonrió. Los dos imaginaban lo divertido que sería arrastrar a la jefa de estudios del colegio hacia una situación como esa.

.

De la risa pasó a tener la garganta cerrada, nunca creyó que leer la muerte de Sirus Black, le fuera tan dolorosa, también quiso romper la fina colección de plata del Director ante la pasividad de éste.

Pero luego, las palabras de Luna, las mismas que tranquilizaron a Harry, la tranquilizaron a ella.

.

-¡Que te apures, ya vas a llegar tarde!

Cualquier adolescente de 14 años que este invitada a la fiesta de 15 años de su compañera de colegio estaría ansiosa buscando un vestido o un zapato adecuado, pero ella no, había terminado de leer el sexto libro, se había impresionado con la infancia de Voldemort, había contenido un grito ante el beso de Ginny y Harry, había odiado con toda su alma a Snape por matar al más sabio de todo el libro, se había reído con la declaración de amor que Tonks le había hecho a los gritos a un Lupin miedoso de su propio corazón y se había prometido a sí misma no abandonar a Harry en el próximo libro.

-¡Apúrate!- la voz de su madre ya sonaba amenazante, así que dejó su divague para otro momento, tampoco quería que su amiga se enojara con ella por no asistir a su fiesta de 15.

.

.

.

.

**15 AÑOS**

El frío 25 de junio era un día especial, mientras todas las chicas de su edad festejaban con opulencia (y no tanta) el convertirse en una _"señorita",_ ella estaba feliz de no ponerse zapatos altos ni vestidos horrendos que con solo verlos ya le daban asfixia, sus compañeros de clase la felicitaron, pero ella logró huir de ellos antes que una misteriosa masa de harina, agua, y una cosa verdosa –que bajo ningún concepto quería averiguar lo que era-, se deslizase desde el balcón del primer piso hasta su cabeza…ese era el _"regalito tradicional"_ de los compañeros a una quinceañera... había sido partícipe de esos juegos varias veces, pero no quería que le tocaran a ella..

Ahí estaban, una bufanda, una caja de bombones…ella gritó y saltó como una loca, el regalo de Sebastian, su hermano mayor, era el mejor de todos _¡Harry Potter y la Reliquias de la Muerte!_

Tomando la caja de bombones y el libro se encerró en su habitación, 24 horas después, una lágrima bailoteaba indecisa en sus pestañas, la caja de bombones estaba vacía y ella abrazaba al libro como si de un ser indefenso se tratase.

El libro estaba cerrado. Ya lo había terminado de leer

.

.

.

.

**15 DE JULIO DEL 2011**

"_Bien Fer, cumplí con mi promesa, vi la película por vos, hubiera deseado que estuvieses conmigo, pero eso no se puede"_

-¿Dijiste algo?- le preguntó Sebastian mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento del cine.

-Nada, supongo que Fer también hubiera estado encantado de verla.- respondió fingiendo un tono normal.

Sebastian sonrió con tristeza.

.

.

.

.

**GRACIAS HARRY**…por mostrarme lo que es un ser humano.

**GRACIAS RON Y HERMIONE**…por mostrarme lo que es ser unos verdaderos amigos.

**GRACIAS FAMILIA WEASLEY**….son tan maravillosos como mi propia familia.

**GRACIAS PROFESOR LUPIN**…por ser el profesor que todos hubiéramos deseado tener.

**GRACIAS TONKS**…por abrirle los ojos a Lupin, por amar sin importar los prejuicios.

**GRACIAS SIRUS**…por ser **EL** padrino más valiente y el amigo más leal.

**GRACIAS JAMES Y LILY**…por mostrarnos lo que se es capaz de hacer por amor a un hijo.

**GRACIAS NEVILLE**…porque eres el reflejo de vale la pena perseverar.

**GRACIAS DUMBLEDORE…** por tan sabias palabras a lo largo de todo.

**GRACIAS LUNA…**porque pensar diferente, no es sinónimo de locura, es sinónimo de una mente abierta.

**GRACIAS GINNY…**porque de verdad una mujer fuerte puede llorar pero secarse sus lágrimas y luchar.

**GRACIAS FRED Y GEORGE**…por las incontables risotadas que nos han dado.

**GRACIAS DOBBY…**por ser fiel siempre y por amar tu libertad.

**GRACIAS SEVERUS…**por mostrarnos el valor que se debe tener para arrepentirse y seguir adelante.

**GRACIAS VOLDEMORT…**por mostrarnos la pobreza de un alma sin amor.

**GRACIAS BELLATRIX…**porque a pesar de tu locura, nos mostraste los peligros de una obsesión.

**GRACIAS DRACO…**porque se puede seguir adelante a pesar de un pasado vergonzoso.

Si siguiera me quedaría corta…me resta decir una cosa:

**NUESTRA REINA J.K, ES UNA VERDADERA BRUJA**

**¿Por qué?**

Porque sólo una verdadera bruja como ella logró una magia tan grande como esta: que una niña de nueve años apague el televisor y encienda su mente, que una niña de once espere con ansias su carta, que una adolescente de catorce sienta el mismo espíritu de rebeldía sana que sus personajes, que una joven de quince prefiera un libro que fiestas, que una chica de dieciocho cumpla una promesa a un amigo que ya no está y en medio de una película le recuerde con cariño…y que una joven que ya está por pisar los veinte siga abrazando con cariño a un libro y echando risotadas cuando lee los comentarios a lápiz que escribió a los quince.

_Porque la magia existe, y está en los libros._

_Porque la magia existe, y aún creo en ella…_

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Demonios, escribía y lagrimeaba, escribía y lagrimeaba…vale, es un fic fuera de lo convencional, pero me salió del alma ¿Qué más les puedo decir? Es un regalo de cumpleaños a mi gran amigo Fer, quien ya no está entre nosotros…pero "_A quien se ama no muere, mientras es recordado con cariño."_

**02 de abril del 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Revisión:** Corregí algunos errores que no me dejaban dormir.

**Gracias a:** Maga Guardiana y a Bloom Malfoy Dominium Prince.

**03 de abril del 2013, miércoles.**


End file.
